Of Up and Downs
by Ace Clover
Summary: Seira pondered on the pros and cons living with six men in the household. And really, there were more cons than pros. She should be paid for putting up with all these. Cover by hassuyawn.


**Disclaimer: **Noblesse is Lee Gwang Soo and Son Jae Ho's.

**Summary: **Seira pondered on the pros and cons living with six men in the household. And really, there were more cons than pros. She should be paid for putting up with all these.

**Note: **In my head-canon, even though for all purpose Seira seems calm and collected, I think in actuality she's a sarcastic and outspoken person. Oh and a sadist. But you know – deep, _deep_, inside. I think that she just finds speaking too troublesome. Feel free to contradict though.

Thank you for **Blue bird of paradise** for the suggestions and advices, they are really helpful in the making of this fic~

**Warnings: **OOC

**Pairing(s): **None, it's Seira-centric.

It was all started when Tao and Takeo first got the job as Yeran High's special security squad. The kids – as we all dubbed Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna, and Suyi – were all visiting Principal Lee's (or Frankenstein's) house (mansion, really). Tao and Takeo were introduced as cousins and Frankenstein explained to the kids how Tao and Takeo will be staying with him from then on.

Right after he finished saying that (yes, I ignored the whole Takeo-got-his-Korean-wrong-because-of-Tao fiasco), Suyi exclaimed, "Then…Seira will be the only woman in this house?" then Suyi and Yuna turned to me, "You're _so_ lucky, Seira!" said Yuna and Suyi added, "I'm kinda envious~"

I was curious about that, why would she be envious of me? So I asked, "Am I…truly so lucky?" I, for one, feel that this whole thing was troublesome. More testosterone in the house, great. Just what I need.

Yuna and Suyi gave me a look that practically said _are you seriously asking me that _and giggled. "Oh, definitely," Suyi gushed to me, "Honestly, every single guy living here is good looking – no they aren't just'good looking', they outshine all male entertainers who are known for good looks." Really? I sipped my tea and took a good look at all said males.

First I looked at M-21 (it still amazed me that to this day the kids never asked his name – which reminds me, we really need to give him a cover name) that was still grumbling about people being noisy, hmm I guess he _was _good looking and the scar on the edge of his lips just accentuated his sexiness.

Then I turned to look at Takeo. The purple haired man was buffer and bulkier than other men in the house, which I guess very sexy, if you like muscled men. He's very proficient with his weapons, which is a plus. Next, Tao was a very slender man and I personally think he has feminine grace (_plus_, he painted his nail). He was very intelligent and has…unique taste for shirt (half shoulder, really?).

I took a glance at the person beside Tao; Regis. He's a kid that I had to babysit, nothing more and nothing less. I saw him as my brother and I probably will always saw him as that, and only that. I couldn't (_wouldn't_, I shuddered) saw him as anything more. So I passed him and glanced at another man.

Frankenstein…I grudgingly admitted he has nice hair. He's also very intelligent, but not in the same way as Tao. His hair was wavy and shiny and seemed very soft, I made a mental note to ask him about how he managed to get his hair like that. He acted almost like a housekeeper, what with his obsession with cleaning. And have I told you that his hair was really nice?

The last one was Cadis Etrama D. Raizel…I don't know where to put him. He has the elegance of a noble and the air surrounding him just screamed nobility. His presence demanded attention and everything he did were elegant.

After my inspection, I sipped my tea again, "Hmm," which made Yuna and Suyi gave me questioning looks. I ignored them. I decided that I couldn't judge them just by looks, I have long since gotten used to good looking men (or women, for that matter); since all nobles back home are good looking (what do you expect? We _were _nobles). I'll just see how their everyday routines and habits.

**~linebreak~**

I regretted it.

I _knew_ I would regret it. Why did staying in this house a good idea again? Right, because I was babysitting Regis, and Regis thought it would be a good idea to stay here, so I had to stay with him.

Okay, maybe that's too cruel. But really, all these testosterone in the house will be the death of me, I tell you. There's this one time when I went out of my-IS THAT A BOXER ON TOP OF MY BOOK?

Slowly, painstakingly slow, I walked to the desk where my book is. I reached out with my forefinger and thumb to grab that _thing _and turned around. I know who the culprit is; there's only one man who _somehow _always 'dropped' his belongings here and there. He should be glad Frankenstein working in the lab right now, or there will be blood. Now that I think about it, the culprit only 'dropped' his things when Frankenstein was working in the lab or was outside. Smart man.

There he is, just on his way back to the monitor room, with coffee in his right hand. I called out to him, "Is this yours?" I showed the black boxer with white cat prints on it to him. Tao looked at the object in my hand and laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, thank you Miss Seira. Yes, it's mine." He looked like he wanted to scratch the back of his head, but because of the coffee in his right hand, he forgone it. He used his other hand to take the object from me. "I don't know how my boxer gotten here though," he laughed again but stopped short when he saw my expression, "Uh, Miss Seira?" he asked tentatively.

I smiled pleasantly at him, breaking my usual impassive expression. Tao took a step back. I stepped forward, still smiling, and purred pleasantly, "I don't care if you 'dropped' your _things_ around the house, but," I stepped forward again, "if those _things _of yours get near my belongings…" I showed him my scythe and smiled darkly. Tao scrambled back until he was pressed against the wall, sweating profusely. "…I take it you already understand the consequences?" He nodded frantically, his coffee spilled onto the floor. He didn't seem to notice nor care about that. I hid my scythe and nodded, satisfied. "I'm glad we understand each other." I turned back and sat down at one of the sofas. I felt Tao fled the room as fast as he could.

I sipped my tea to hide my smirk. Never messed with Seira J. Loyard.

Now, back to my inner-musings. Tao's habit of 'dropping' his things everywhere was one of the cons living in a house full of men. Really, without Frankenstein or me to reprimand (read: threaten) him, I think this house would be full of mess.

And then there's-oh, there he is. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. M-21 had just finished taking a shower. Okay, here's the thing. It seemed that all the men in this house were not used having a woman in the house. So they do the things they would do if they were alone or, you know, if there wasn't any woman in the house. Like what M-21 does now – strutting around the house with only towel around his waist to cover him. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

I just sipped my tea calmly and counted the time needed for him to realize that I'm here. M-21, still in towel and dripping wet (but nothing I haven't seen before), crossed the room to make himself a coffee. Suddenly he stopped (5 seconds, he took too long, but it still better than his previous record of 7 seconds) and whipped his head my way, his face stuck in between horror and embarrassment. I set my impassive face and nodded at him. I could see his ears were burning red before he ran off to his room, his coffee forgotten. That was hilarious. Definitely one of the pros living in this house full of men.

I took my empty cup to the sink and washed it. Because it was nearing dinner time, I decided to cook dinner for my housemates. I set myself to work fast because there was still so much to do.

By the time I finished, I noticed all of them were already sitting on the dining chair, ready to eat. I served ten variety of food (they _were _six full grown men, maybe except Regis who was still growing) and placed all of them on the dining table. I saw Cadis Etrama D. Raizel already had ramyun in front of him, it must be from Frankenstein.

"Thank you, Miss Seira. These food look so delicious, I'm very proud to have a student like you," praised Frankenstein, smiling softly at me. I felt myself blush, still not used to get complimented. Being a Clan Leader, people had high expectation of me. So no matter what I do, people in Lukedonia would not be impressed, since it is what I was expected to do. "Being complimented…is nice," I mumbled while blushing slightly. This was also one of the pros of living in this house.

After dinner, Frankenstein asked (more like ordered) M-21 to wash the dirty dishes. I watched as M-21 sighed resignedly and went to do his task. I turned back and went to walk to my room, which is a little bit more secluded than the others' rooms. I guessed my gender played important role in the room placement. As I walk, I passed by Tao's and Takeo's room, and I heard suspicious sound from inside. Seeing that the door to their room was wide open, I curiously took a peek inside.

Well, I had to say that the saying 'curiosity kills the cat' really applied to my predicament right now.

From what I saw, it seemed Tao had been teaching Takeo another…not-so-accurate things about women. Tao could be _really_ persuasive when he wanted to. Okay, so…Tao was showing _porn_ to Takeo while saying something along the lines of how-to-make-women-happy and then he left Takeo for his own device. Takeo seemed very transfixed with the video and didn't (couldn't?) take his eyes off the screen. Guess with those sharp eyes of his everything would be seen more clearly, along with the details.

Great, now there's a new pervert in the house. No thanks to you, Tao. Sigh.

I shook my head exasperatedly. _Boys_, I rolled my red eyes discreetly, _they're all the same_. Another con to add to my (still) growing list. With that thought, I turned around and continued walking down the hallway to my room. I needed a bath to wash away my stress.

All these men were driving me crazy. I should be _paid _for putting up with all their craziness. _But_, I looked back and saw the commotion they made (by the look of it, Regis must have found out about Tao and Takeo's perverseness), I allowed myself a smile as I opened the door to my room, _I wouldn't have it any other way_.


End file.
